


We Were Robbed (by a Pair of Thieves so it Seems)

by shockandlock



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Abyss - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Original Support Conversations (Fire Emblem), Post-Time Skip, Pre-Time Skip, Support Conversations (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockandlock/pseuds/shockandlock
Summary: Ashe feels that he can relate to Yuri. Yuri thinks otherwise. Can they get along properly or will they drive each other away? Original support conversations written between Yuri and Ashe. Starts pre-timeskip, ends post-timeskip.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert &; Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc (eventual)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	1. C-Support

**Author's Note:**

> Much like the title of this story, I felt that we were robbed of support conversations between Ashe and Yuri. There was so much potential there InSys! Why don't they have a support?? 
> 
> This might eventually be romantic, but I'm not completely sure yet. I'm probably going to go through and A-Support + a paired ending.

It was strange that they were allowed on the surface again once the “excitement” over the Rite of Rebirth incident had died down. Yuri was still navigating his feelings about the whole thing (and he was sure that Balthus, Constance, and Hapi all were as well). What mattered now was that Abyss and everyone in it was safe. They all preferred to stay below, even after joining the Professor’s class, but now they were free to come and go as they pleased and maybe that was what mattered. In the end, they all preferred to stay down below for the most part.

And yet, maybe there were still those who still had an inkling of doubt in them.

Yuri knew that someone was following him. As a resident of Abyss, he was always on his toes, though he supposed that his life had been that way as long as he remembered. He had done many unsavory things to get by, things others didn’t forget so easily. He had his share of enemies, and his share of friends so it seemed.

He stopped in his tracks. The footsteps behind him stopped too, but just a moment too late to be stealthy enough– not that it would have mattered since Yuri already knew who was there.

“You’re a long way from the surface, Ashe.”

He turned around and stared at the wall where he knew his newfound stalker was hiding, watching as Ashe shuffled out from behind it (rather guiltily he might add). Ashe looked at the ground, oh so obviously avoiding eye contact with Yuri. “How did you know it was me?”

“Wasn’t too hard to figure out,” Yuri said, but he decided not to elaborate on how he knew (knowledge of distinct patterns of footsteps and an observation of Ashe’s earlier behavior). “You look like you’ve been wanting to talk to me about something for a while now. So? Why sneak around?”

Ashe shook his head. “Sorry. I was still trying to figure out how to put it into words.”

“Well, no time like the present then. Out with it. Be quick or I just might kill you.” His hand shifted naturally to where he kept his sword on his hip. To some, this looked hostile, but to Yuri, it was natural, an instinct built up throughout the years.

Ashe stumbled back and sputtered, but Yuri just laughed. “Oh come now. I was merely joking, but I do prefer that you make it quick. I have some business to take care of.”

“Oh. What kind of business?”

Yuri knew that he was trying to play nice with a bit of small talk, but at the moment, he didn’t care much for it. “Business that is none of your own, so it seems,” he responded coldly (another instinct of the life he had led so far).

“Hey. There’s no need for that,” Ashe protested. He was still frowning. Clearly he was still thinking about Yuri’s little “joke” from a few moments ago. Yuri didn’t blame him. It wasn’t something that very many people found funny at all.

Yuri sighed and shook his head. “Let’s just cut to the chase then. My answer is no.”

Ashe’s jaw dropped. Yuri couldn’t help thinking about how he resembled one of the countless fish that the professor pulled up from the monastery pond. “You don’t even know what I was going to say!”

“Well, I have a hunch, and I’d like to think I’m rarely wrong.” Their first meeting in Abyss stuck out in his mind clear as day now. Though his adoption status was on record at the monastery, it’s not as if many people were aware of it after his scandalous expulsion and subsequent banishment into Abyss (which in retrospective, might have been for the best, but one could never be too sure). Needless to say, he wasn’t too thrilled that a current student at the monastery was aware of his situation. “What you said to me when we fought? ‘Let’s get you home?’” He motioned air quotes with his fingers as he imitated Ashe’s (frankly) overly familiar tone.

“I don’t sound like that,” Ashe said, but then his insecurity peeked out (much as he had from the wall earlier). “Do I?”

“Maybe. Maybe not.” He suppressed any hints of amusement he may have felt from this, briefly obscuring his mouth with the back of his hand. “But don’t deny that you wanted to talk about it.”

“Well, I thought we were quite similar,” Ashe admitted. “After all, we were both–“

“We were both adopted by Kingdom nobility?” Yuri interrupted. It seemed as if Ashe did not realize how predictable he was. “I suppose that is true, though how nice of you to presume that our experiences were the same.” Yuri was a master at keeping his composure, but even he couldn’t help the bite of his words. His most recent memories of Count Rowe (he refused to refer to him as an adoptive father) were far from pleasant. “Look. Go on thinking whatever you think you know about me, but just know that I will go on thinking that you are a naïve little... hm. Let’s say a puppy, shall we?”

Any sense of composure Ashe had regathered once again flew out the window. His eyes widened. “P-puppy?” he stuttered. 

Yuri finally deigned to let down his guard when he let out a chuckle. “You decided to follow me around, did you not? So pardon me if I believe that you remind me much of one of those pups that like to run around the monastery grounds.”

“I’m not a puppy.” Ashe, face red, looked back to the ground again. “I’m more of a cat person, actually,” he muttered.

“Ah, there we go!” Yuri clapped, albeit rather mockingly. “Baby steps. I rather like this arrangement better. You tell me something about you and… well, I’m not quite ready to tell you anything more about me.”

Yuri turned around to leave, but it seemed that Ashe wasn’t quite ready for him to go yet. “How is that fair?”

“The next time you come to me, why don’t you get to know me for who I am instead of who you think I am? I’ll catch you around on the surface, pup.”

_ Yuri and Ashe have attained support level C. _


	2. B-Support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took awhile! I usually don't work on multi multichapter fics at a time, but here we are, and I wanted to work on other things before I had more ideas for this. I'm glad people have expressed interest in this though and I am happy to share!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Almost getting yourself killed is quite an interesting technique, pup,” Yuri commented when he approached Ashe.

“Gah!” Ashe jumped when he heard the sudden noise, raising his hands defensively. “A ghost!” When he saw who it was though, he lowered his arms and sighed in relief. His heart was still beating fast.

“A ghost, you say?” Yuri chuckled, pressing the side of his hand against his mouth. “I suppose I should keep an eye out in that case.” 

Ashe, on the other hand, was still speechless. Their last personal conversation didn’t exactly end well, so he couldn’t exactly fathom why Yuri decided to approach him of his own volition.

What happened last time they spoke honestly hurt. He was far from naïve. He experienced loss after loss through his life and he was still standing, yet he just let Yuri say that to him. Part of him regretted saying what he did back down in Abyss, but the other half of him still couldn’t help thinking that at least in some ways, they were still the same.

“Come now. Close your mouth.”

He had thought of what he was going to say to Yuri when they spoke, but now that it was actually happening, any plan he had previously formulated flew out the window. He supposed that this was just one of the many things in his life that he was helpless to control. 

“Yuri… why are you speaking to me?” He grimaced at how harsh his own words sounded, but the situation was still confusing to him.

“You may think I’m heartless. Well, at least a little,” he answered. He slid into the seat across from Ashe, who had previously been sitting alone after being released from the infirmary late. 

“I just thought that– well, after last time, you wouldn’t want to talk to me?”

“The circumstances are different now, are they not? Let’s just say the previous battle piqued my interest.”

Ashe thought back to what Yuri said earlier when he first approached. Now that his mind had rationalized that there was no ghost, he could properly process his words. He opened his mouth to speak and try and retort, but none of the words that came to mind felt right.

“Where did you learn to pick locks like that?”

Ashe grimaced. Memories, ones that he would much rather forget, resurfaced immediately. 

_ He was so hungry, desperately trying to break open the lock on the backdoor of a bakery with a rock, but he was too weak to do so. He had to do this. If he didn’t, his brother and sister would starve. He promised his parents that he wouldn't let that happen. _

_ A hand grabbed his own before he could swing the rock down again. At that moment, Ashe felt like his heart stopped. This was the end. “You’re just going to get caught if you keep at it like that, pup.” _

_ He looked up, stilled under lavender eyes that pierced into his soul. _

_ The boy pushed him aside gently. “Watch and learn. You’re gonna want to remember this.” _

“I–“

“Or maybe I should ask who taught you instead. Your technique is sloppy,” Yuri continued. “I know I certainly didn’t teach you to let down your guard like that.”

Ashe frowned. Yuri’s words just made his head spin even more. “You?”

“Yes, me,” he answered as if it were the most obvious fact known to man. 

“What are you talking about?”

Without giving Ashe a clear answer, Yuri continued. “I’m still trying to figure out how a smart pup like you forgot me. Hapi tells me I’m hard to forget. ‘I don’t think it’s possible to forget someone like Yuri-bird,’” he said deadpan in a rather obvious imitation of Hapi’s voice.

He must have been saying things to just throw him off because it just wasn’t adding up in Ashe’s mind. “You must be making some mistake. The boy who taught me was named–“

“Flynn?” Yuri finished as if he knew exactly what Ashe was going to say. Ashe's eyes widened. “I was smart enough not to give you my real name back then, but I suppose you’re too good-natured for that tactic.”

“Thank you?” 

“I’m not going to hold it against you, pup. I can’t blame you for forgetting, or even wanting to forget. Not everyone is built for that kind of life, yet I see that you haven’t thrown those skills away,” Yuri said. “No treasure is worth an injury like that. No matter what I’ve done, what I’ve seen, I can’t deny that.” His playful gestures had fallen away, hand resting in a fist against the table. “So? Why did you do it? Just following orders?”

“It’s more than that,” Ashe protested. “The medicine that those bandits took from the villagers could have saved someone’s life.“

“Yet you don't deny it.”

He could not.

“Listen, Ashe.” Yuri dropped the nickname. It got Ashe’s attention. “You want to know why I acted the way I did?”

Ashe remained silent and shook his head.

“It’s not because I’m offended that you forgot about me, though I admit, I’m still baffled by that. It’s because you’re too good for this place." Yuri looked away, words full of a bitter bite. "Following and dying for orders isn’t a great look on anyone, especially you." 

“I did it to help others. I won’t take that back.”

“I’d like to remind you that an arrow went through your arm.”

They fell into silence. Ashe touched the bandages on his injured arm, a painful reminder that he would likely be out of commission for this month’s assignment. Somehow, that's when the proper words came to him. “Yuri, I’m not naïve.”

“Hm?” Yuri stared at him.

“I know how cruel the world can be. That much is certain.” It hurt to think about the past: the plague that claimed his parents’ lives, the desperation of living on the street, the church conflicts that had claimed both the lives of Lonato and Christophe. “I just do what I can to make other’s lives better.”

Yuri was quiet for a moment. “I see,” he finally replied. “And I suppose that you think I do the opposite?”

Ashe shook his head. “Not at all,” he insisted.

Yuri raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

This time, Ashe nodded. “You seem cold on the outside, but I’ve seen what you do for everyone down in Abyss. They all love you, especially the other Ashen Wolves. You might call me naïve again, but you’re a good person, Yuri.”

“I see. So that’s what you think,” Yuri noted. He stood up. “Alright then. I guess if I’m really as good a person as you claim, then I’ll have to watch your back in the next battle. Here.” He slid a plate of food in front of Ashe.

“Did you have that the whole time?” Ashe asked, staring at the plate with wide eyes.

“Maybe I did,” he answered vaguely. “Eat up. I made it myself, you know.”

He was about to walk away, but then Ashe called after him. “Thank you, Yuri.”

_ Yuri and Ashe have attained support level B. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a little unsure on this one. I liked how it turned out ultimately, but I dunno if it felt too sudden to do the whole childhood friends angle. I love the idea though, but what did you guys think? Did it work out?
> 
> (Btw, I wonder if anyone knows why I chose the name Flynn as Yuri's fake name)
> 
> Please leave a Comment and Kudos on your way out!
> 
> twitter   
>  carrd

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? I'm a little unsure about how I'm writing Yuri's character, but I'm hoping I'll get better at it in the future. If you have any suggestions of what you would like to see in these please let me know in a Comment down below! Make sure to leave kudos as well!
> 
> Please consider following me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shockandlock) or checking out my [carrd](https://shockandlock.carrd.co/) if you'd like to see fun little writing updates or support me!


End file.
